Baby Match Maker
by Salvatore1986
Summary: Edward and Bella's lives are crumbling right before their eyes. Hope comes at a mere touch, and suddenly life isn't crumbling to the ground anymore. All Human, and canon couples. M for mature!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

_**ATTENTION: Apparently my summary along with the first two chapters are a bit confusing so I'm removing the summary, sorry for an trouble this may have caused.**_

_**Rating: (M) for Mature because of adult content. (Language, Lemons, Etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_"Ooh, how am I gonna get over you?_

_I'll be alright, just not tonight, but someday,_

_Say it's coming soon, someday without you..."_

_**Summer 2008 **_

_**EPOV**_

Work, work, work, work... that's all I seem to be doing these past few days. The hospital has been a little under staffed and I was first choice to fill in. Not that I mind, really. I would much rather be at work then at home. Being home meant I would be with Tanya, my wife. I love Tanya with all that I am. I have loved her since high school. I knew she would be my wife since the day I met her. However, these days, I'm beginning to realize that high school Tanya is not the Tanya I'm married to now.

We have done nothing but bicker and fight the past two weeks, and that's not including two years back when we had a huge blow up. Every time she's left crying and I'm left throwing things around and eventually one of us leaves the house. I wish I knew what she was thinking, or what she wants from me because I'm running a blank mind here. This isn't how it's supposed to be. We should be treasuring every second we have together. We should be basking in the atmosphere of love.

I managed to stop at the local florist just in time before they closed for the night. I had the young attendant prepare a large bouquet of red roses because I love Tanya, and she deserves nothing but the best. I paid for the flowers and made my way home.

From the outside, everything appeared fine, calm, collected. Every light facing the road was off. I could faintly see a shimmer of light radiating the living room and I instantly knew it was from the kitchen.

_'She's awake_,' I told myself.

I parked the car and grabbed the flowers. I slowly made my way up to the front door and opened it. I could hear the soft music she was listening to and my heart fluttered.

_'She's calm, she's ok',_ I told myself.

I walked in closing the front door behind me and I made my way over to the kitchen. Her back was facing me. Her blonde hair lay loose down and over her shoulders. I placed the flowers on the counter and went to wrap my arms around her, just like she loved me too. But... she moved away from my touch.

"Tanya, I'm..." I started to apologize for fighting the other night as I grabbed her flowers but she cut me off.

"Don't," she hissed as he turned around and placed her glass of wine on the kitchen island. My heart instantly sank when I saw the redness around her eyes. I instinctively moved closer to her. I needed to comfort her.

"Stay right there Edward," she paused and looked away. "This," she said pointing between yourself and I, "it's over."

"Tanya wait a minute," I begged. She can't be serious.

"Edward, you wait a minute. You never let me speak; you never let me talk for myself. For once, just stand there and shut the hell up." The fury in her eyes became evident and I backed away. I had never seen her this way. Even in our past discussions she had never told me to stay silent.

"I can't do this anymore. You are hardly ever here, and sometimes I don't even know what to think of it." She started crying now. "I'm left in this house alone with no one to talk to or be with. You moved us here to New York, and you've achieved everything you ever dreamed of, but I never did. I placed my dreams on hold as I watched you catch your own. I realized that there's so much I still want to do…"

I stood there, jaw on the floor, head pounding, asking myself _'what the hell just happened?'_ Tanya and I have been together nine years… nine years. Five of which we have been married. I couldn't understand.

"That's ridiculous Tanya. Don't put this only on my shoulders. I never asked you to do anything or to give up anything…" I hissed. The blood that ran through my veins was pumping now. "You never said anything about this until now, why now?" I asked. I stalked her against the counter, placing my hands on the counter behind her. She cried. "Tell me Tanya, why now?"

"I don't know Edward, but I'm not happy. I deserve to be happy..."

I backed away slamming my hand on the counter.

"I love you Edward..."

"Don't say that!" I hissed. "If you loved me you wouldn't be doing this to me right now. I love you Tanya. I love you with all that I am and I'm sorry that you feel like you can't trust me when I am at work, working to support you. I'm sorry that you feel alone here, I am. I have never cheated on you because I have always loved you and you have never given me a reason to. I do everything I do because I do it for you. Every few months you come out with this 'I want out' crap and if that's what will make you happy, then I will give you just that."

I turned my back on her and grabbed her flowers. I pulled each one apart and threw them around the kitchen. Love doesn't live here anymore. I felt the hot tears escape my eyes and I cursed the day she began feeling this way.

"Edward, I'm sorry, please... ignore what I just said. We'll be ok, we can work this out," she cried as she slithered down to the floor.

"I can't do that Tanya; I can't do this every time you feel like you want out. This isn't healthy for either one of us. I'll be gone in the morning..."

And with that I left the kitchen and locked myself in my study. I rested my head on the desk and cried for what seemed like hours. I listened as Tanya threw things around, as she cried and yelled with frustration. How did we get here? How did I not see any of this before?

I reached across my desk and dialed my only life line...

"Dr. Cullen speaking how may I help you?"

"Dad?" I cried.

"Edward? Son, is everything alright?" he asked worried.

"She did it again, she asked... and I'm giving it to her..."

"Come home son, come home..."

_**BPOV - Three weeks later...**_

I must have checked my cell phone a hundred times to check the time. I still have two more minutes before my appointment time but who am I kidding? You never get called exactly on your appointment time. It would truly be a miracle if that ever happened. So I'm sitting here, nervous yet excited all at once.

Two pregnant women are sitting patiently across from me. I daydreamed about the possibilities of one day that being me, and maybe, just maybe that one day will be soon. I couldn't wait to be a mother, and Jacob, my husband, was dying to be a father. Our dreams of being parents were crushed a year into our marriage when we started having 'issues' while trying to conceive. I was diagnosed with PCOS (Polycycstic Ovary Syndrome), and Jacob's sperm count wasn't the best. But we tried anyway. After a year we were placed on fertility meds that helped me ovulate regularly, but nothing happened.

When I thought all hope was lost, my best friend Alice introduced me to her fiancé's father Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Cullen had just moved to Forks a few months ago with his wife to be closer to their children. Jasper and Alice met while both attending the University of Washington and they quickly fell in love. When Alice came back home to Forks, Jasper quickly followed. When Jasper moved so did his twin sister Rosalie, along with her now husband Emmett.

Dr. Cullen is currently working at the local Fertility and Parenting Center here in Forks. He specializes in in-vitro uterus insemination and that's exactly what I went to see him about. He quickly placed me on medication and two weeks ago was our first IUI session. So now, here I am two weeks later waiting for my results.

"Isabella Swan," the nurse called out. I quickly jumped to my feet and grabbed my purse as I made my way over to the door. "Hello, how are you this wonderful afternoon?" she asked.

"I'm good, thank you for asking." I followed her into a small patient room where she took my blood pressure and weight. She excused herself after I sat on the small patient bed. I nervously bit my nails as I waited for Dr. Cullen.

I was startled when a young man came running in. He was wearing a doctor's lab coat with scrubs underneath. His hair was in complete disarray, sticking up in every direction. I couldn't tell if it was red or brown because the florescent lights over head were playing games with my eyes.

"Shhh..." he said as he closed the office door and turned to greet me. "Those nurses are crazy. I'm Dr. Cullen. You are?"

"Isabella," I answered a little nervous and confused. I shook his extended hand and narrowed my eyes at him. He looked oddly familiar. "You're not Dr. Cullen." I whispered loud enough that he heard. He chuckled.

"I am," he said looking me in eyes. I instinctively drew myself closer to him. His eyes were enticing, mesmerizing, a true emerald green. His awkward chuckle snapped me out of my trance.

"How rude of me, I'm sorry. I've just never seen eyes like yours before." I lied, because I have seen eyes like his before... Esme's eyes, the real Dr. Cullen's wife.

"I get them from my mother," he smiled. "And I apologize for the confusion. I'm Dr. Cullen's son... so that makes me Dr. Cullen too. you can call me Edward."

"It's nice to meet you Edward."

"Well I just have a few questions to ask you before my father comes in to see you." I nodded my head. "How old are you?"

"28, I don't smoke or drink, and my last menstrual cycle was four weeks ago." I paused as he stared wide eyed at me. "It's always the same questions," I laughed.

"True," he replied as he reached for the door. "Have a wonderful evening Ms. Swan."

"It's actually Mrs. Black, I'm married I just haven't gone through the name change or updated my patient file here."

"Mrs. Black." He nodded his head and exited the room. I ran my fingers through my hair and waiting nervously for Dr. Cullen.

"Bella! How are you feeling my dear?" Dr. Cullen greeted me as he walked into the room.

"I'm anxious and nervous, and excited..."

"Bella, breathe."

"Right," I laughed.

"Let's see the results of your test shall we?" he opened the file and skimmed the pages before him. His eyes narrowed and then opened wide, and then narrowed and I could feel my own imitating his. The suspense was killing me.

"Congratulations, you're going to be a mommy."

"Oh my, oh my," I repeated as the smile formed on my face. "I can't believe it! Thank you so much Dr. Cullen!"

"Carlisle... Bella, it's Carlisle, we are practically family, you know with Alice and all."

"Right," I smiled and I bounced happily on the patient bed. "Thank you so much." I got up from the bed and hugged Carlisle. I wouldn't be here without his help.

"Can we keep this between us? I want to tell Jacob before anyone else finds out."

"Patient - Doctor Confidentiality... remember?" he asked.

"Right, oh and Edward... he doesn't know right?" I asked nervously. Carlisle chuckled and shook his head.

"You met my son?" I nodded my head. "He doesn't know anything, you're secret is safe."

"Dad you in here?" Edward asked poking his head into the room. "I'm heading over to the hospital, see you tomorrow."

As Edward left I thanked Dr. Cullen one last time and made my way out the doctor's office. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I drove home. I practiced different ways of telling Jacob the amazing news at least a hundred times. Nothing seemed good enough. We've been married three years, and we dated for five, so that makes eight years... and for the first time I'm without words.

I rushed through the front door of our small but comfortable home. I called out for Jacob and got no answer. I went over to the kitchen and sure enough found a yellow rose with a note.

_My dearest wife..._

_Have I told you lately how much I absolutely adore and love you? Yes? Well I'm saying it again... I love you with all my heart, and I adore you with all that I have. I'm sorry I'm not here to here the results of the lab work. I've been called into work. I'll be home late so please don't wait up for me. _

_Love you always,_

_Jacob_

I folded the note and place it to the side as I mentally told myself... that it was ok, and that the news can wait.

I made dinner for myself and put a plate aside for Jacob. He usually always comes home hungry from work.

I showered and put my pajama's on before heading to bed. I never felt him come in...

I awoke to a loud knock on my front door. Barely able to move from the soreness in my muscles, I slowly got out of bed and made my way over to the front door. I brushed back my hair with my hands and tied a hair tie around it. I rubbed my eyes a few times before opening the door.

"Can I help you officer?" I asked.

"Are you Mrs. Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Can we come in for a minute?" he asked as he pointed to himself and his partner.

Suddenly it hit me that Jacob wasn't home and that these officers were here.

"Is Jacob alright?" I asked nervously. I instinctively placed my hands on my stomach.

"Mrs. Swan..."

"It's Black, Mrs. Black," I answered a little too quickly.

"Can we please come in?" he asked again.

"Oh... no, no, no, please tell me he's ok," I begged. I moved to the side and allowed them to enter my home. I closed the door behind them and walked into my living room. I don't even remember sitting down.

"I'm sorry to be the barer of these news Mrs. Black, but Jacob was in an accident," the officer informed me.

"Where is he? He's going to be ok right?" I asked as I tried to calm my nervous. Every inch of me was shaking.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Black," the office said as his head shook and he looked down and away from me.

"NO! No! This can't be happening..." I cried.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok everyone, this is a flash back to the past, the following chapter will be in the present (a few months later) ... I will update every Tuesday and Friday.**_

_**I hope my writing is clear and alright... and I hope you enjoy this story as we progress in this journey...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

_**Sorry for the lateness ~ I've been sick with the Flu the past week but I'm all better now… I hope you all enjoy this chapter =)**_

_**Rating: (M) for Mature because of adult content. (Language, Lemons, Etc.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

"_We say that time is meant to heal  
But it still hurts inside  
I wish that none of this was real  
Cause we're so far behind"_

_**Mid- November 2008 – Present Day **_

_**EPOV**_

I'm not sure why I'm so surprised. I've been expecting this letter in the mail for months, since the first of these pages started arriving. Yet, I find myself completely in shock at the seriousness before me in this moment. I never in all my thirty years of life thought that I would be here again, officially…

Single.

The red words 'Divorce Granted' stood out like a sore thumb among the small black print. I knew that when the time came that I would hurt. That I would feel betrayed by the woman I have loved for so many years. That I would feel so alone. Yet, I never thought it would hurt to the point that I couldn't breathe, or to the point that I couldn't really think.

"Edward, are you busy?" Alice called as she stuck her head into my father's office. Her hair, like every other day, was sticking out all over the place and her blue eyes were filled with so much joy. I found myself longing to feel the joy she did. To one day be able to look as happy as she did in this moment. That maybe one day this pain and hurt would truly go away.

"Oh," she muttered as she looked down and away from me. "I'm sorry Edward, this isn't a good time." She began closing the door but as hurt, or upset, or as sad as I felt I couldn't bring my pain upon anyone else, especially someone as kind as Alice.

"Alice!" I called. She must have not heard me because after two minutes of me staring off at the door she never came back. I got up and hurried out of the room. I could hear my family gathered downstairs amicably speaking with one another. Alice was excited and her voice very high pitched while Rose tone signaled that she could care less.

"Rose how about you come with me?" Alice asked.

"I think not," Rose answered with an ignorant tone of voice.

By this point I had made my way downstairs and into the family room. Like I had thought they were all here. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, Alice and Jasper were sitting side by side across the room, and my parents were standing in the middle of the room. I shouldn't be surprised that they were all here since they all did live here. That was the nice part of being a Cullen, once a family always a family. We stuck together, always there for one another. Alice had been the last to move in when she eloped with Jasper a month ago. I had been the last before her.

There were times where being all together only caused trouble or annoyance but for the most part it was nice, and I enjoyed the company, especially these last few months.

"What's going on?" I asked. No one spoke. Rosalie shrugged as if not to care and I watched as Emmett tugged at her. She could be feisty and a well she was a... lets not go there… Alice was jumping in her seat as Jasper looked lovingly at her. My father and mother just looked back at me.

"Well?" I asked again.

"Jasper's friend found Bella!" Alice blurted out. I almost didn't catch a word she had said. The joy spread across her face as she related the message. I found myself smiling back. I knew what Bella meant to Alice and all the work Alice had gone through in her search these past five months.

"Well I'm out of here I have better things to do," Rosalie said as she got up to her feet. Alice also got up to hers and stalked over to Rose. I could see where this was going and…

"Let me tell you something Rosalie Cullen! Isabella Marie Swan is just as much as my family as you are now to me and if you have a problem with that than you need to let me know," Alice said as she stood face to face with Rosalie. Rose smirked, flung her long blonde hair behind her and then did an about face as she stormed out the room.

"Ugh!" Alice blurted as her hands flew up into the air and then to rest on her head.

"She'll come around Alice," Emmett told her as she half hugged her and then went to find his psychotic wife. I shrugged my shoulders as my parents looked over at me. I had no idea what her problem was. The days of sibling love with Rosalie ended the day I came back home and announced that Tanya and I were splitting up. They were friends, best of friends and according to Rosalie I broke Tanya's heart. But truth be told I was one left with the broken heart.

"Alice, that's great news," I told her as I walked over to her. I wrapped her into my arms and held her tight. She was so small and fragile. I could feel her tense form relax in my embrace.

Alice has been nothing but worried for Bella since the day she left without a word to any. Jacob, her husband, had past away in a horrible car wreck and after the funeral and services Bella was never able to be herself again. I didn't know her well. In fact I had only seen twice before the day of the funeral. That day I couldn't even go to speak to her... I just couldn't...

"I wanted to tell you but…" she said into my chest.

"Alice, don't worry so much about me, I'm a big boy," I said patting her head. She always hated that, so she drew away from me.

"Would you take me Edward? Would you take me to see her?" she pleaded with her big blue eyes. How could I ever say no to her? I nodded my head and she started dragging me out the room. I chuckled.

"Edward, Alice," my father called. "Please tell her it's important that I speak with her as soon as possible, it's urgent."

I nodded my head and followed Alice out to my car.

I tried to think about why my father might need to speak to Bella so urgently about but nothing came up. My father barely knew her himself. In passing he knew she was Alice's sister, and of course he said his usual hellos, I believe he even saw her as a doctor but nothing more than that.

The only words Alice and I exchanged during the ride were the ones of where Bella lived. The rest of the trip was silent. Alice looked out the window for the most part and I watched the road or her. Every now and then a tear would escape her eyes and she would slowly but surely wipe it away. Her hands trembled in her lap and she constantly fidgeted with her wedding band to distract the trembling. Her legs bounced for seconds at a time but I think she would catch on because suddenly they would stop.

Alice and Bella were sisters. By blood they could deny it but by their bond and relationship they could not. Bella's mother was young, still in high school when she gave birth to her. Not knowing what to do she left Bella in the hospital. Alice was a few months old but sick and admitted into the hospital at the same time Bella was born. Alice's father died of natural causes before she was born and her mother was left lonely, even with newborn Alice. When she saw and heard of Bella's story she did everything she could to take her in, to adopt her and raise her as her own child. Alice and Bella have never been apart since, until a few months ago of course.

The little bit of Bella that I knew, Alice had told me.

When we arrived in Seattle it only took a few minutes to pin point the hotel Bella was currently calling her home. I parked the car across the street and began taking my seat belt off when Alice stopped me.

"There," she pointed ahead, "look." She had almost whispered her words.

I looked straight ahead to where she was pointing and sure enough found… Bella. She held a black wool coat over her small frame as she weaved her way through the other walking pedestrians. Her beige scarf floated along beside her as the cool fall breeze hit her head on. Her cheeks were red and her hair lied loose around her heart pale face. She smiled and giggled… no sign of torment or pain in sight. The Bella we were looking at now was definitely not the Bella who disappeared from Forks.

"Wow…" I whispered. She looked just as I remembered her long ago, before everything happened.

"Yeah tell me about it." Alice chuckled and ran her hands through her hair as Bella disappeared into the hotel across from us. "What if she tells me to go away?" she asked worried.

"You'll never know Alice, if you don't go and see for yourself." I tried my best to sound convincing. I wasn't good at these things. She shook her head with doubt and I wasn't having that.

"Alice, you are a Cullen now and Cullens don't give up." I know I sounded like a hypocrite especially with my whole Tanya situation but I did work at that many times. I only gave in when my heart could truly take it no more. And how could I hold on to someone and keep them captive if they weren't even happy with me to begin with?

"I don't know Edward," she said looking at the hotel. I willed myself to push Tanya away. If I was going to move on with my life and be happy I needed to forget about Tanya. But how could I? How could I forget when I missed having her so much? When my heart still knows that I once loved her?

"You worked so hard Alice, you can't give up now," I said shaking my head.

"She looked so happy Edward."

I threw my seat belt off and opened the door on my side as I jumped out and made my way over to Alice's door. I yank it open and unbuckled her.

"Edward…" she warned.

"Let's go Alice," I said between clench teeth. I bored my eyes into hers and warned her to mess with me right now. She quickly got out after kindly pushing me out the way and then she stormed over to the hotel. I followed behind her after locking up the car and by the time I had reached her inside the main lobby she had already gotten the room information.

"Second floor," she informed me. I followed her into the elevator and up to the second floor. Before we knew it we were both standing outside Bella's room, scared as shit…

I looked down at Alice and watched as she hesitantly placed her fist in the middle of the door. She pulled it back and held it in the air and before I could blink she knocked. Her hand flew down to her side and I watched as her body physically prepared itself for the hit to come.

"Who is it?" someone hissed from the other side of the door. My eyes flew open. It wasn't the kind voice I had once heard when we last met. I looked at Alice and she looked at me. We weren't prepared, and we both wanted to run.

"Umm… umm…" Alice stuttered.

"You want to go?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head. She wasn't ready for this. A tear dropped from her eyes and I tugged on her arm as I dragged her to the elevator. A door behind us opened but neither one of us looked back. Just as we made it down the hall she called.

"Alice?" a weak voice called.

I felt Alice as her body became stiff. I let go of her hand and stood with my back to her.

"Alice!" she called again.

"Bella…" was all I needed to hear.

When I turned around I watched as a tiny Alice tackled her sister. I walked closer to them and then realized that the moment was intimate so I stood a few feet away. They cried into each other's arms and rocked back and forth. Bella's hair was now in a pony tail and she wore huge sweat pants with a large black tee-shirt. To be quite honest she looked hobo to me. She looked nothing like the happy girl downstairs.

I felt my heart bang as I watched the sisters in their embrace. I knew the hard work Alice put into finding Bella. I knew how much Alice hurt not knowing where she was. I also knew how it felt to feel lost without someone you truly cared about. I knew the feeling of not knowing where that person was, or how their life was going.

"Please come in," Bella said as they pulled apart. Alice waved me to follow and I hesitated at first but after she waved me in again I complied. They walked ahead hand and hand as I closed the room door.

The suite was small with just one bed, a night stand, a small breakfast table, an old box TV, a dresser and of course a bathroom. She had fast food wrappers everywhere, as well as clothes.

Alice and Bella sat together on the bed and I just awkwardly stood by the room door. They stared into each other's eyes and I couldn't help but think back to the Bella we had just seen minutes ago outside. There was no evidence in this room that she even existed. This room showed the Bella that left months ago, the destroyed, hurt, filled with pain and sorrow… widow.

"Edward, please sit. I'm sorry about the mess guys."

"I don't care about that Bella," Alice said as I sat at the at the breakfast table. "What I care about is you."

I looked everywhere but at them. I wanted them to feel free to be with one another. It had been so long.

"I'm so sorry Alice I just couldn't anymore," Bella told her as they cried. "It was too much for me to take. He was all I had, I mean, I have you too but he was my husband. I'm sorry I just left."

There was silence.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," Bella said.

"You had me you know, you could have come to stay with me," Alice told her.

"I know but I had a lot going on Alice, I still do. No one would understand..."

"It's ok Bella don't cry, I forgive you..."

I turned as they hugged each other and I could only stare. It was so easy for Alice to take her back and forgive her. The love they shared for one another was evident in their stares. They sat there on the bed talking and sharing about Alice's wedding, and how she found Bella and then they talked about the job Bella took at a local library.

I stood in awe of their relationship.

At one point in time I dozed off because the next thing I knew Alice was waking me up.

"Edward it's time to head home," she told me. I rubbed my eyes and nodded my head.

"Yeah, yeah sure," I muttered rising to my feet and stretching.

"Edward, thank you for bringing Alice. I know we didn't talk and we don't know each other but you seem like a great person," Bella said as she walked over to me. I nodded my head as I extended my hand towards her. The instant she placed hers in mine a spark ignited inside of me and our eyes met. In those eyes I found a cure to the pain and hurt I once felt this morning and the months prior to today. For the first time this afternoon Bella smiled back at me… she smiled point blank. I founded myself wishing to always see her this way...

Something changed…

"Yeah… ummm… no problem," I stuttered. I felt like an idiot. What the hell just happened?

She let my hand go and chuckled to herself. I awkwardly avoided Alice's glare from behind Bella.

"Well Bella I'll see you in a few weeks, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Bella answered as she still looked up at me. They must have come to some agreement to see each other again. I was proud of Alice. I would have sworn that she would have had Bella move back home tonight. She was learning to in a way let go, I wish I could learn from her.

"Um Edward didn't you're dad have a message for Bella?" Alice asked.

"Ok right, he said he needed to speak with you as soon as possible, that is was urgent." I had almost forgot.

"Oh," Bella whispered looking away from me.

"Bella? Everything ok?" Alice asked. Bella looked up at me and shook her head no. She turned to face Alice.

"What's going on Bella?" Alice asked again.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just well…" she walked over to Alice and pulled her shirt closer to her body and without even speaking I knew why my father needed to speak with her.

"I'm pregnant Alice."

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Well there's chapter 2... and we are getting into the story now...**_

_**Someone's newly single, someone's a widow and pregnant... what could happen?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey Everyone! Long time right? I sincerely apologize for my lack of commitment to this story… to be truthfully honest I wasn't sure if anyone even like it. Apparently I wasn't getting alerts on reviews, etc. But that doesn't matter anymore, if only one person reads, that's good enough for me. I write because I enjoy it anyway…**_

_**On another note: I want to thank those of you who have added me to your favorites, alerts Etc… It means the world to me and puts a smile on my face every time! **_

_**Reviews are like crack for me! I'm addicted to them =D**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer is the owner of Twilight, I just wish I was her… lol**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

"I'm pregnant Alice," I blurted out. Did I really just say that? What the hell just happened to me?

Ten minutes ago I internally praised myself for keeping it together the past three hours Alice and Edward were here. More like Alice because Edward dosed off at one point. But the point is that I was truly proud of myself. I was able to keep calm and not crack one bit.

My tee shirt hung loose around my upper body and my sweatpants were huge. Yes I looked like a bum especially having my hair up in this messy bun-pony tail thing but I was comfortable and it hid my small but obvious pregnancy belly. Plus, who was I to impress?

I listened carefully as Alice filled me in on the past five months. Everything she said made me miss home even more than I already did. But I never gave her an indication of me returning home. I promised to visit for Thanksgiving and she agreed. I was surprised that she wasn't fighting me to come back home with her, somehow somewhere she learned to let me live my own life.

I coached myself every step of the way with Alice this afternoon and then, and then Edward just had to ruin it all.

As I thanked him I couldn't get myself to stop thinking of this magnetic pull that tugged around me. His eyes were sleepy but when he extended his hand and I took it everything changed. His eyes snapped up to mine as an electric spark engulfed me. His sleepy eyes sparkled now as they bore into mine. I carefully smiled as I felt a pure joy fill my veins, something I hadn't felt in months. His facial features changed and he slightly smiled back and for the first time since that day I met him... he truly smiled.

Alice and Edward spoke briefly about something but I couldn't understand as my eyes were transfixed on Edward before me. I watched as his lips smoothly moved as he spoke.

Throughout it all I never thought of anything except of Edward.

"I... I..." Alice stuttered as she slowly walked backwards and then sat on the edge of my bed.

I shook my head and brought myself back to the present. I Let go of my shirt and walked closer to her. She shook her head and I froze. Alice was rejecting me... and then she cried. She truly wept as Edward continued to stand behind me, and as I could do nothing but watch.

Yelling, stomping her feet, swinging her hands, maybe even a slap to the face, was everything that I expected from her and was everything I never saw happen.

"I understand now," she spoke between her cries. "You were pregnant, well you are. Bella I'm so sorry..." I looked back at Edward as he nodded his head for me to go towards Alice. In that moment he was all the convincing that I needed, and I tried hard not to think about why, or what that meant for me and for him for that matter... How could I have come to a point where I needed his approval?

"Don't be sorry Alice, that's why I left. I didn't want the pity stares or the pity talks about how horrible it must be to be pregnant and no father around. I left because I didn't want people to feel sorry for me. I'm happy Alice, yeah Jacob isn't here, he didn't even know but I'm ok being a pregnant widow."

I hugged her tightly as she cried into my chest.

"It must have been so hard, and none of us made it any easier for you."

"It's ok Alice really, please don't cry so much, you'll get all puffy and I don't think Jasper would like that," I tried joking with her. She actually giggled into my chest as her hands found their way to my belly.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" she cheered as I unwrapped my arms. This was the Alice I wanted to see. I could hear Edward chuckling and I looked over at him. He smiled proudly over at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"This isn't going to be good," Edward muttered as he ran his hands through his hair. Just as he did the bottom of his shirt rose just a bit and I could see his 'v' just a tad bit. My insides curled...

"Mmm..."

"What was that?" Edward asked looking around. I wanted the earth to open and suck me in at that moment. Did I just seriously moan out loud?

"What?" Alice asked confused... good she didn't hear.

"Never mind then. Alice I think we better start heading home," he answered. I nodded my head in agreement. If Alice didn't leave now she would think of ways to drag me back to Forks with her tonight. The secret of the pregnancy was out and there is no way in hell she would leave me here. But maybe, just maybe with Edwards help...

"And you young lady are coming with us," Edward said as he pointed right at me.

Fuck me now...

(An hour later)

Who the hell was I kidding? I didn't need Alice to drag me home, all I needed was an electric shock that apparently made me submissive to Edward's will. Because ever since the moment we touched it's like I can't get enough of him and vice versa.

Edward and Alice packed my room up in under thirty minutes. Not that I had much but still. I didn't even fight them. In fact I just sat on my bed and watched.

Alice spoke amicably about baby plans and I wanted to smoother her. She asked me all sorts of questions of which I couldn't answer any. I didn't know how far along I was or what I was carrying. My first doctor's appointment wasn't for another week since the office I chose was a pretty busy place. She huffed and puffed about me not carrying enough and Edward just rolled his eyes.

He laughed along with me at Alice's absurd questions and he would frown or shake his head when ever Jacobs name was mentioned. Every now and then I would catch him watching me and I can't lie, my insides curled every time.

Before I knew it we were all inside of Edward's little silver Volvo and on our way to Forks. That's when it hit me...

Forks was a great place, it's where I was born and raised but these days nothing good ever came out of thoughts about Forks. Every thought I had reminded me of Jacob, and every thought reminded me that he was no longer here with us. I missed him more than words could ever say.

I missed his huge warm arms around me at night and his slobbery kisses in the morning. I missed coming home to someone who couldn't wait for me to arrive. I missed the smell of fresh flowers that he would get every week. I missed the long baths we'd take together and the long walks at night. I missed our Sunday movie night, and our Wednesday sex nights. I missed the loving moments and even the fights we had. I missed him so much, especially the days leading into the funeral and the three days after that I stayed home alone...

When I left Forks it was like a breath of fresh air. For once I felt like I could breathe. I fell in love with Seattle the night I left Forks and decided I could stay there. I found a hotel room and for once I found myself sleeping through the night. I took walks throughout the city during the day and even found a job at a local library. In the beginning everything was great. I laughed and smiled all day and I barely thought about Jacob or the past I once had. But soon my body started forming around the small child I was now carrying and then everyday I had evidence of my past; a constant reminder of who I once was and who I once had.

Outside in the city I was happy and joyful but once I entered my hotel room bitterness and sadness took over.

Don't get me wrong I loved this child but it was so hard, the thoughts of Jacob were too vivid and they brought sorrow. I rarely found myself thinking of this unborn child because of it.

I found myself wondering if coming back to Forks was a good idea. Would I be ok? Would I be happy? Would I be able to find a new place now that my home was sold? What will become of me? Of my child? Will I ever love again?

"Bella," Edward called from his driver's seat. I wiped the tear that was now flowing from my eyes and looked into the rearview mirror. Edward was looking back at me, concern written all over his face.

"I know this might be hard, especially the first few days but I want you to know that we are all here for you, including myself."

"Thank you Edward," I answered honestly. "It means a lot."

It was late and it was dark and soon I found myself asleep.

I awoke when a bright light crossed my face. I rubbed my eyes and sat up as I stretched my arms and yawned.

"What the hell?" I questioned to myself as I took in the room. The last thing I remembered was talking to Edward in the car and now I'm in a bright white room and in a bed... alone.

The room was easily three times the size of my room at the hotel. The walls were white with red and black swirls. There was a bay window with a white couch set right in front. In the corner was a white desk and along side of it was an empty black bookshelf.

_A pity_, I thought. A book shelve should never be empty…

There was the white bed that I was currently in with its four posts sticking up from every corner of it. A window was directly behind me, guilty of allowing the morning sun to shine down on me. There was a door to my left that was open. I could see a bathroom. To my right was a set of double doors and I figured they led the way out of the room.

I was still in my sweats from yesterday so I started getting out of bed when I heard a knock on the door. A little nervous to say the least I tucked myself back into bed and pretended to be asleep. I heard the door open and someone came in. They tried to tip toe over to my bed but clearly they had no idea what tip toe was, because I could hear every step.

"She's still asleep Alice," I heard Jasper whisper.

"Ok," she answered. But Jasper didn't leave instead he waited until Alice was gone to...

"Ok you can stop faking it Bella, it's just me and you," he warned as he sat on the edge of my bed.

I opened my eyes and laughed as I was caught red handed.

"How did you know?" I asked laughing.

"You're eyes were fluttering and as soon as I spoke you smiled."

"Guilty," I answered with my hands up in surrender. He smiled and laughed along with me.

"Are you ok?" he asked seriously... and this is why I never talk to Jasper. He's a psychologist and he can pick anyone apart with his little questions.

"I'm fine," I answered to quick. I sat up and swung my feet over the bed to get out, but he stopped me.

"You know you can come and talk to me right?" he said. I avoided his eyes.

"Yes, and thank you but right now I don't want to talk about it."

"The time and day will come."

"Jasper..." I warned. He lifted his hands and chuckled.

"Alright, alright, I'll be down stairs. Your clothes are in the closet inside of the bathroom, and whatever you do just thank Alice," he warned as he got up from my bed and walked over towards the door. "Oh and by the way, congratulations." He looked at my stomach and then left the room.

I smiled to myself because I loved Jasper very much. Alice couldn't have been blessed with a better man to be her husband. He was caring and not only of her but of me as well. He's truly a brother to me, someone who is always looking out. I didn't realize how much I missed my friends until this moment. How did I ever survive the past five months without them?

Jasper the shrink who always cared about how everyone felt. Alice the ever bubbly sister who shared every dark and bright past of mine. Emmett I had only known for a while but I quickly fell in love with him. He was the ever big teddy bear who no one messed with, the joker of the pack and the big brother to us all. There was Rosalie as well, Emmett's wife. At first I couldn't stand her, she was tough and mean but our love of books joined us eventually and I consider her one of my best friends.

It felt nice to be back home and I have to be honest, I didn't think it would feel this way. Then again I feel bad about it all. Shouldn't I be sad? Shouldn't I cry? Shouldn't being here hurt me?

I pushed the mental dialogue aside and made my way into the bathroom. The room's colors of red, black and white flowed into here as well. There was a brand new toothpaste and tooth brush by the sink, a red and black towel by the whirlpool and another against the shower stall. I walked into the only opening in the bathroom and turned the light on hoping to find my luggage, instead I found a shopping mall. I wasn't surprised at all; if Alice was involved I couldn't expect anything less. She's a chronic shopaholic and lover of fashion.

I completely understood why Jasper warned me of the closet. I searched for sweatpants and a tee-shirt but to no surprise there were none. So I went for the next best thing… a simple black cotton sun dress. I found it odd to find one of these during these cold days but if Alice had it in here there was a reason for it. It was simple and black with spaghetti straps.

After showering and getting dressed I nervously picked up my things and then sat on the edge of my bed. Can I really do this? Am I ready to face the world again?

* * *

_**A/N: So…. We are moving on I would say right? I'm not big on sorrow, that's why I skipped a few months.**_

_**Also I'm currently working on another story line I will post a summary of it in the next chapter to give you a taste of what's to come from me. **_

_**AND**_

_**I hereby promise to update sooner =D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**First I must thank all of you who actually read my story, and put up with my writing. I only hope that it's clear and easy to follow along. I also want to thank those who added me to alerts, favorites, ect. It means the world to me. It's like crack to an addict and I'm the one addicted. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, that vampire dreamer!**_

_**

* * *

****Chapter 4**_

**Bella's Point of View**

It took me two hours to sort through my thoughts as I sat on the edge of my bed. I came to a realization that I could weep and be filled with sorrow for the rest of my life or I could move on. I could live a happy and joyful life with my child and still remember the man that I once loved. So I went with option two, I wanted happiness, I wanted joy and sure it would a take while to completely be it all but it was worth the try.

Sitting in here crying and weeping only made me feel worse. It wasn't doing anything for me and it was unhealthy for my unborn child. I needed a change of pace and life and being here with my family and friends... that was a start. I couldn't continue running from the past, in the end that would only hurt me more.

I slipped on a pair of black flats and made my way out of my room. The first thing I realized was the smell of freshly baked cookies. I closed my eyes and took in the smell as I closed my bed room door. When I opened my eyes back up I spotted Rosalie across the hall. She looked as beautiful as I remembered her.

"Rose!" I yelled to her waving and smiling. But she huffed, did an about face and disappeared into her room. I tried not to let it bother me because I knew Rosalie and if there was someone who held grudges it was her. And I'm pretty sure I gave her a reason to be upset with me. I did walk away from everyone I had here.

I made my way down the stairs and followed the smell of cookies. I found myself standing in the kitchen awkwardly trying my best not to look at Dr. Cullen and his wife making out. I mean sure people make out at all ages but I never expected to actually see this... so I cleared my throat. I know, I know I'm stupid but what can I say?

"Isabella!" Esme cheered as Dr. Cullen released her from his grips.

"Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen," I greeted them.

"Don't be so silly! It's Esme and Carlisle," Esme corrected me as she walked around the kitchen island hugged me tight. It was nice, I have to be honest. And she smelled like cookies.

"Ok then it's Bella to you," I laughed into her shoulder. I hated being called Isabella, it was way too formal for me.

"Oh Carlisle look, a baby," she said smiling down at my stomach. "Alice told me last night but seeing you makes it all so real. Do you know yet?"

Leave it to Alice. Hell, what am I even talking about? Just looking at me it was obvious that I was expecting.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"If it's a boy or a girl," she asked.

"No, I don't," I answered honestly. I looked behind her to Carlisle as he shook his head disapprovingly.

"You haven't seen a doctor have you?" he asked. I shook my head no and looked away. I knew I was in for it and big time now.

"Well, lucky for you, you live with a Doctor now."

"Oh no I couldn't. I'll be out looking for a job and a place of my own in no time," I answered. I couldn't possibly impose like this. They already have enough people living here with them: Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward...

Edward, I wonder where he can be...

And I really didn't need a job, not with type of insurance money Jacob left me but I still needed something to occupy my mind…

"That's nonsense Bella, you already have a room and we have plenty of space here right mom, dad?" Edward interrupted as he walked into the kitchen. I felt the heat rise to my face.

"Of course, don't you even think about it, and you're pregnant," Esme added as she gave me a pouted lip... Fuck, I can't say no to her.

"Ok," I answered.

Edward smiled and nodded his head as I imitated him. Esme cheered and jumped in place. I'm sure she gets along with Alice, they're so much alike. Dr. Cullen however was lost in space as he watched me and my bump.

"You need to come and see me when you can," was all he said as he left the kitchen.

Something was a little off about him today. He wasn't the cheerful man I once met months ago. Something was wrong and something inside of me said that it involved me...

"Cookie," Edward offered as he held out a tray of freshly baked cookies.

"How could I ever say no... They're my cravings," I laughed. I grabbed three, yes he offered one but I couldn't just take one. I'm eating for two!

Edward chuckled as he put the cookies back on the island and then went to pour some milk. I was so lost in conversation with Esme and Carlisle that I hadn't noticed he was wearing his scrubs and lab coat.

"You're off to work?" I asked between bites of my cookies; a little disappointed to be honest.

"Actually," he said placing a cup of milk in front of me. "I'm just getting home; I worked the night shift last night."

"Oh," was all I replied. "I thought you worked at the clinic like your dad." I knew I had first seen and met him there.

"I help out there when he needs the extra help but I'm staffed at the hospital."

Ding...

"They're done," Esme sang as she pulled out another batch of cookies.

"Are you planning on sending them to the army mom, you making so many," Edward told her as he helped her place them on the counter.

"Well there are a lot of us here and if Bella keeps going the way she's going," she joked looking over at me. "I'm going to have to make more." We all laughed as I ate my last cookie and drank my milk.

"Here," Edward held out a cup of water and a blue pill. I looked at him cautiously. "It's a pre-natal pill, with extra vitamins for the baby," he explained. I nodded my head and took the pill, then drank the full glass of water.

"Thank you."

"That's what we doctors are for, well I'm going up, see you around Bella."

"Good-mid day to you Edward," I tried to joke but I failed and miserably. He was looking at me clearly not understanding and I shook my head. I wasn't even going to try to explain this one. He turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"He's a wonderful young man that kid," Esme said. I nodded my head. I couldn't really agree because I didn't know him... yet I wanted to. "Been through a lot lately, just like you."

I had a feeling this would be a while so I sat on a stool that Esme had in the kitchen and I watched as she made more cookies.

"He was married you know, to his high school sweet heart," she told me.

"I didn't know. I met him shortly after he moved here."

"He moved here after things got bad. Long story short she wanted out, she wanted to live her own life and Edward being the much caring person that he is... he granted her wish. He hasn't really been the same person. He loved her, we all knew that."

"Esme no offense but why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because just like him you have lost someone that you loved dearly. Edward let it eat him alive. He spends his nights at work and his days locked up in his room. I haven't seen him smile or laugh or joke around and it kills me to see him this way. But then today, just now, with you..."

"There's nothing going on Esme I promise I don't even know him," I defended myself and Edward in a way as well.

"I'm not saying that, what I'm saying is that you guys have a hurt and a lost that is common between the two of you. It was nice to see the old him, even if it was just for a second. And you miss thing... you have surprised me with this bubbly self of yours. I only wish that Edward could be that way to," she added as she placed a new batch of cookies into the oven.

"I can sit and cry all day or I can live my life Esme, and I choose life," I answered her.

"Can you possibly try to convince Edward to do the same?" she joked yet the seriousness of the matter was caught and I understood.

"I could try, but you'll have to pay me for it," I joked.

"Cookies..." she held the tray out to me and I gladly took one as we laughed. "Looks like I'll be baking cookies everyday."

"Esme in all honesty I really don't have to stay here, I wouldn't want to impose," I said looking down at the cooking in my hand.

"Now you've offended me," she answered. "But you're an adult and you can do as you like but I just want you to know that you are just as much of a family member to us as your sister Alice. We are all here for you."

"That means a lot Esme, especially since I don't have anyone."

"Nonsense, you have us."

We waited the last couple of seconds for the last batch of cookies to be done. I even helped put them out on a cookie dish in the middle of kitchen where, and I quote, "the preggo can reach."

"So would you like me to show you around?" she asked. But I had a better idea…

"Actually I think I have the perfect person in mind to do the job."

**Edward's Point of View**

You would think that a pregnant woman, who's a widow, would be less attractive to a single man like me but I must say it is the complete opposite. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I did nothing but think of her as I worked.

The short walk from the car to her room and the way she held on to me though she was fast asleep; the smell of strawberries in her long brown hair.

There was something special about her. Something no one else had and I wanted to know what it was. There was a pull, a force that made me long for her since the second we touched yesterday.

How could someone I barely know have this affect on me? The fact that I could laugh and joke was something new, something forbidden the past few months. And I caught my mother looking at me, a look of awe and admiration and I needed to get out of there. There was no escaping my mother and I know she could see it in my face that I was crazy about this girl; that she was the diamond in the dirty room I called my life.

I excused myself and left the kitchen. I basically flew up the stairs almost running over little Alice as she made her way down them. I closed myself up in my room just like I did every day and then stood there at the door longing to walk out and join her once again. But I could never do that... what the hell was happening to me?

"Yeah, yeah tell Jasper to stay out of my room that creep," I heard Bella outside my door talking to Alice.

"He loves you," Alice said back.

"That's because I'm the normal sister," Bella laughed.

"So…" Alice said.

I placed my ear closer to the door so that I could hear clearly.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Would you come shopping with me?"

"Alice, I know you, if you are asking me to come it's because the shopping is for me and I'm fine with what I have."

"Bella, you're pregnant, you need maternity stuff now…"

"Not now Alice, I just want to be alone," Bella said sadly.

"Right," Alice answered sounding more worried then disappointed. "Well I'm heading out but if you need anything, anything at all please just call."

"I will," Bella said sounding like she was about to cry. I could hear Alice walking away and then Jasper as he said a casual hello and goodbye to Bella. I felt horrible for eavesdropping but like I said it was a pull.

Bang, bang, bang…

"Shit…" I muttered silently to myself. I ran my hands through my hair and opened my bed room door.

"Hello Edward," Bella said with the biggest smile that God could have ever created. No evidence in sight of the sadness I heard through the door. She had surely fooled Alice. Her eyes twinkled and her cheeks were pink again and before I knew it I was leaning in to smell the strawberries…until she cleared her throat of course.

"Uh, hello Bella," I greeted back.

"Are you busy? Because I'm not and well I heard there was a lot to see around this place and well…" she was babbling and I didn't care, heck she was actually speaking to me, what matter more than that.

"I was going to rest but if a tour is what you want, than that's what you'll get, let's go," I said instinctively grabbing her hand and leading her down the stairs. The second floor was nothing but bedrooms and she already knew that.

"Ok so you've seen the bedrooms and the kitchen so here's the formal dinning room. We actually eat here every night," I told her. She released my hand and I instantly felt a pull to grab her hand again… yet I resisted, it was not my place.

She ran her fingers over the cherry wood table and chairs as she looked up at the chandelier over head.

"Every night?" she questioned.

"Since I was child." She nodded her head.

"I think that's really nice," she answered.

I took her next to the formal living room since it's small and boring and we barely ever used it. She agreed that it was a waste of space but that it wasn't her house so she brushed it off and focused on the many pictures my mother had around the room.

I was frozen in place as I looked at the photographs of my wedding with Tanya so many years ago. I never realized my mother still had them up but then again I never spent time in this room. I could feel the pain setting in and the hurt and disappointment as I looked at what I thought was my life.

"Edward?" Bella questioned from the hall. "Let's move on."

I then showed her the game room, my favorite part of the house. It consisted of four sections, the gym, the games, the movies and my favorite the music.

"This is amazing, you even have a mini movie theatre," she whispered as she walked about the room.

"It's pretty cool," I agreed.

"So who plays?" she asked as she sat on the bench to the grand baby piano.

"I do," I answered.

"Wow."

After she looked some more I pulled her out and showed her the rest of the house, including the living room where most of our hang out took place. By the time we were done two hours had past and she was tried, that much was evident in her yawns and staggering feet. So I walked her up to her bedroom door.

"Edward," she said walking up close to me. She was barely a foot away and I could smell the cookies off of her. "It was nice hanging out with you, and thank you for showing me around." Then she flashed me a smile.

"Your very welcome Bella."

We both stood there face to face with nothing more to say yet it was comfortable being there. It wasn't one of those awkward silences.

"Can I give you some words of advice?" she asked randomly.

"About?" I asked.

"Tanya."

"You know?" she nodded her head.

"Your mother told me this morning."

"My mother talks a lot." She laughed.

"I lost someone too. The person I loved was ripped away from me in the one of the most hurtful ways and sure I have reasons enough to hide and hurt, but where would that get me? You too have reason to be upset and hurt but don't let that run your life for you. You deserve to be happy and to one day love again."

Her eyes bore into mine.

"And if you aren't ready to love again, get your self some friends… I can be the first," she offered extending her hand towards me. "I could use a friend too; someone who understands what it means to lose someone."

I put her hand down and pulled her into my arms. Her body instantly melted into mine. As I was just about to release her something between us moved and she laughed as her hands flew to her stomach.

"The baby is moving," she said lovingly. "Feel," she said grabbing my hand and placing it next to hers. It was odd to say the least me touching her stomach yet amazing. To feel the life she carried dancing inside of her was beyond what words could describe and I found my eyes tearing up.

"Edward you ok?" she asked looking up at me.

"Perfectly fine," I answered.

And as she looked me in the eyes she said, "One day we will be."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sooo?**

**So as I promised I wanted to introduce a new story line that will be up in a few days...**

**Name: When Friendship Isn't Enough**

**Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends for years. For her it was friendship at first sight, but for him it was love. After years of secretly loving his friend. Edward finds himself desperate to make her more, to finally be able to show her that he loves her and not like a brother. What will happen to them as Bella rejects him and moves closer and closer to the man Edward hates the most? Follow them in this bumpy ride of cat and mouse, mixed with friendship and a force of amazing love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: Ahhh… so thanks to everyone who's reading and adding me to their favorites and alerts. I hope you are all enjoying my story so far. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I only wish I could dream her dreams…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's Point of View**

After telling Edward that we would one day be fine, I blushed and retreated to my room. What the hell was I thinking? Oh yeah, I forgot, apparently around Edward I don't think. That's exactly how it feels. He's a numbing drug my body absorbs every time we are near and I seemed to forget who I am and what I do and who he is and everything we both have been through.

It was just supposed to be a little time spent together where he would show me around the house. Instead it turned into a tour plus some of my craziness. I literally told him to love again or get some friends. I haven't even done that myself so how could I give him that advice? Yet, he seemed to be ok with it. When I gave him my hand he hugged me instead only then to lead to another weird, amazing and intimate encounter not only with me and Edward but with this child I now carry inside of me.

How did I master the guts to allow him to touch me like that? How did he not pull away? How could he stand touching me? And then I saw his eyes and the water in them and I just knew that something was wrong, but no I was the wrong one... he liked it, feeling the baby move...

It took me forever to fall asleep. So much was on my mind and when I awoke from my nap I went out looking for Alice. It was just a little after seven in the evening and everyone in the house was no where in sight. I could only assume that Edward was resting, that Rosalie was still hiding from me, and that Esme and Carlisle were somewhere around here. I eventually came across Jasper in the gym and he told me that Esme, Rosalie and Alice had stepped out and that they would be home late. I thanked him and then went back up to my room.

I fell asleep only to wake up around four in the morning wide awake. I tossed and turned but to no avail I couldn't go back to sleep. Not to mention the grumbling and growling of my stomach.

"Now I have to get up," I whispered to the darkness of my room. I threw the covers off and got out of bed. I tried to make my way over to the door but I stumbled against something on the floor. I straightened out and then I made it over to the light. After adjusting my eyes to the brightness I looked and found bags and bags all over the place and they weren't just any bags, from anyplace they were from...

Motherhood...

"Fucking Alice," I laughed. She just couldn't wait. I picked up the bags one by one and placed them into the closet. This way I wouldn't trip on any of them. Part of me wanted to look and see what she got me but the majority of my body wanted something to eat... preferably cookies... home made Esme cookies.

I was alone in the kitchen eating my third cookie when a noise from the kitchen entrance caught my attention.

"Edward, I'm sorry did I wake you?" I whispered. He looked so sleepy as he dragged himself over to the counter where I sat. His eyes were droopy and his lips were curled down.

"No, I've been up, I needed something to drink." He opened the cabinet beside me and grabbed a glass. "You?" he asked. I nodded my head and he grabbed another. I watched as he went and poured some milk into both of them. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked handing me my glass.

"I napped yesterday and then fell asleep early so here I am, not to mention the craving for a cookie," I smiled. I drank my milk as he quietly drank his. Every second passing he looked more awake.

"Craving?" he questioned. I pointed down at my belly. "Ah, right," he chuckled and my insides curled at the sound. Then I frowned because I didn't want to feel this way, it wasn't right... I'm supposed to be his friend, not some horny pregnant woman that finds him oh so dreamy...

"Bella?" he called. I snapped my head and found him heading out the kitchen. I bit my lip as I hopped off the counter. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered as I washed out both of our glasses.

"Want to watch something with me? Since we're both so wide awake at," he looked over to the clock, "five a.m.?"

I really wanted to go with him. But I really wanted to get up stairs to my room and see what Alice got me.

"Another time I suppose," he spoke again but I couldn't let him go. When he wasn't near the thoughts came, the hurt appeared, I needed him...

"Actually, would you help me with something in my room?" I asked innocently.

"Sure," he smiled brightly at me. How the hell could he be so happy this early in the morning?

Edward followed me up the stairs and believe me I was well aware of it. I could feel his eyes boring into me as I lead the way to my room.

"Alice and the girls went out shopping last night and they got me a few things, so I wanted to put them away." I tried talking but Edward just nodded his head and 'hmm' here and there.

"In here, come on," I said walking into the closet in the bathroom.

"A few things?" he questioned looking around. "Bella they bought the entire store, hold on let me get some boxes for everything." He left the closet and my room and I was left starring down at everything. He was right, Alice went overboard, but I was used to it. I started pulling down things from the hangers and throwing them into the bathroom behind me.

"Okay..." Edward dragged out. I turned and found a dress over his head.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I laughed. He shook his head and the dress fell down to the floor. In his arms he carried three of those bright orange storage containers. I grabbed one and started putting the clothes on bathroom floor in it as he went ahead and got the rest of the clothes in the closet.

"Thank you Edward for helping me out."

"Don't mention it," he smiled over at me. "That's what friends are for."

"So you're taking my advice?" I asked cautiously. I grabbed a few bags and started pulling items out of them. "Because you know I don't even know where my words come from."

"They come from your heart and yes I'm working on it. You're right, I mean I can drown myself in my room with thoughts of a woman who doesn't even love me or I could move on and be happy, have friends again, go out, have fun, and fall in love," he added as he looked over at me. The piercing of his eyes was fierce and intimidating to say the least. "Do you think you could ever love again?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered hanging up the new clothes as he passed me them. I did everything I could to not look him in the eyes. "It's complicated now. It's different for me."

"How so?" he pushed.

"Because it's not only me anymore Edward, there's a child involved."

"Bella," he said pulling my hand so that I could look at him. I didn't, I turned to face him but I kept my eyes on the floor. "That's not a good excuse. If someone loves you then they'll love your child, whether it's theirs or not."

"I guess so, but..."

"Lets just say, for fun, that I fell in love with you, and that I loved your child just as much as you, would you deny me your love?" he asked. Suddenly I had a feeling that we weren't just talking for fun.

"I guess its all in try and error but I find it hard to believe that I could love again. Or that someone could ever love me and this child," I lied lying my hands on my belly. Yeah, I lied because I knew I was falling for this man before me and it scarred me that I could feel this way in such little time. I don't know him, he doesn't know me and...

"I thought the same way the last five months. Well not about the baby part but about me being able to love again."

"Thought?" I questioned returning back to hanging up clothes.

"Yeah, I used to think that I could never love again but a lot has changed and in very little time. I have you to thank for that."

I froze, I didn't know what to say or what to do. I could have been standing there for hours...

"Well looks like we are done, these girls sure did shop," Edward said taking me out of my head.

He was right the closet was filled again. There were shirts, tee-shirts, blouses, skirts, dress pants, jeans, dresses, sweaters, three winter coats, shoes; they even got me a purse. I laughed as I took it all in, grateful to God that I didn't have to actually go shopping with Alice. God only knew how much I hated shopping with her.

"Thank you Edward, for taking some time to help me out," I said turned to give him a hug. He tightly held me back.

"Anytime, plus I won't be home for a few days," he answered as I felt my heart drop. "So at least I got to spend some time with my new friend."

"You won't?" I asked pulling away. "Why?"

"I have to go up to Seattle and work in a clinic there for a week, but I'll be back on Thanksgiving, save me a seat?" he asked.

"Right by my side," I answered.

(Few Hours Later)

I nervously tapped my pen against the counter top in the kitchen as I was placed on hold. With everything going on I had forgotten to call my job at the library and notify them that I was no longer coming in to work. Not that they paid me anyway since my time and service was based on volunteering but still I have values and morals and I needed to make a clean goodbye with the library.

"Bella, is that you?" Victoria the cutest senior citizen answered the phone.

"Yes it is, how are you?" I asked kindly.

"I'm fine, how are you, how's the munchkin?"

"The baby is fine, so am I. I'm calling to apologize for not coming in or calling the last two days, a lot has happened and I'm no longer in Seattle," I nervously related to her.

"Oh dear, it's fine. A young lady came in yesterday and spoke with me. I'm glad you're back with your family. You take care you hear."

"Thank you so much Victoria."

"Not a problem. Take care Bella."

"You too," I hung up and instantly felt at ease with the situation.

I sat there quietly in the kitchen watching Esme as she busied herself around. I had nothing to do and so much free time. Out of nowhere I started thinking about Edward and how he was making out in Seattle. He should be there by now since he left hours ago. I missed him. I enjoyed his company this morning, every much to be truthful. I wondered if he was thinking of me, and then I asked myself why? Why would he think of me? Was he as crazy as me? Does he even know I'm here thinking of him?

"Everything ok?" Esme asked.

"Perfectly fine," I smiled over at her.

"You sound like Edward," she laughed. I could feel my eyes popping out of my face and the redness in my cheeks. "By the way thank you."

"For?" I swallowed hard.

"For whatever you did or said to Edward yesterday. You had to see him this morning at breakfast. He actually ate with us and joked around with his brother. I even heard him playing his piano. Something he hasn't done since he got home."

"Oh…"

"What did you tell him?" she asked.

"To love again or get some friends," I chuckled. She stopped stirring the chicken soup she was making and turned to face me with wide eyes.

"Oh my, what did he say?" she asked intrigued.

"Nothing, I offered to be his first friend and he hugged me," I told her. I tried not getting to much into it. Esme however was diagnosing it word for word.

"Well, thank you, looks like I'm going to have to make some more cookies to pay you," she laughed. "Since someone came and took a few during the night." I laughed.

"You don't have to pay me Esme, I was being honest with him, its a flaw of mine when he's around."

"Oh dear, don't say such things. What the heart wants the mind speaks."

"Hey mom, what's for lunch," Rosalie came in and looked over her mother's shoulder. "Mmm chicken soup. Hey Bella welcome back," she said coming over to hug me. She surprised me to say the least. I was expecting an eye roll and a disappearance but nope I got a hug and my old friend.

"Thank you," I said hugging her back.

"Look," she said letting go of me. "I'm sorry for yesterday, that wasn't nice of me. I missed you and that hurt, you put us all through hell."

"I know, I'm sorry for leaving like I did," I told her honestly. "What made you get over it?" I asked. Anyone else would have gotten slapped but I know her and this is how we are.

"My brother, you brought him back to life."

"Oh give me a break, no mushy shit here."

"Emmett watch that mouth," Esme scolded him. He laughed. His laugh was booming and very contagious and we all found ourselves joining him.

"Bella!" he cheered as he fist pumped around the kitchen and over to me. He picked me up and held me tight.

"Can't breathe Emmett, baby on board," I barely let out laughing as he tickled my sides. "Stop, I'll pee myself."

"It's nice to have you home precious," he kissed the top of my head and put me down. I straightened the hair and pulled down my shirt that was currently half way up my stomach… not a cute picture…

"Aww look how cute your bump is," Rosalie cooed. I rolled my eyes as she placed her hands on my stomach. The baby instantly moved. "Ah… I got to feel the baby move!"

"Let me see," Esme said placing her hands over my stomach. I quickly became uncomfortable yet at the same time moved and touched that I had all these people in my life. How could I have ever thought that they wouldn't understand? "The baby moved!" Esme squealed. I chuckled.

"Oh god Bella when you laughed your stomach moves unbelievably," Rosalie said letting go as Esme walked back to her cooking soup.

"Who's ready to eat?" she asked.

"I don't know about these chicks, but I the manly man am very hungry," Emmett said placing his hand on his chest as he fist pumped with the other. Only God knew how much I missed these people.

I helped Rose set the dining room table as Emmet helped Esme bring the soup and bread she had made.

"I see the clothes fit you just right," Rose said as she took in my appearance. I went with a tee-shirt and a pair of jeans that had this blue soft flap over the stomach.

"Yes they did, thank you Rose."

"My only question is how you got everything up into your closet; there was a lot of stuff."

"Edward helped out."

"Edward?" she asked raising her eye brows. "Edward hates shopping, clothing, closets, have you seen his room? You would think he didn't have a closet or anything to put his things into."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Well I was up early and so was he and I asked for help."

"God help us all."

"Edward and Bella sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first come love, no scratch that, first comes the baby in the baby carriage," Alice sang from behind me. She was leaning gracefully against the door way smiling, being Alice.

"Cut it out," I snapped turning red.

"Look how red she turns Alice," Rosalie added. "Edward and Bella…"

"Oh please not you too," I whined sitting down and placing my face in my hands. Was it obvious?

"It's ok Bella, we'll stop," Rosalie offered as she sat down next to me. Alice sat on the other side of me.

"It's not ok guys," I cried.

"Are you seriously crying?" Alice asked. "Bella," she tugged on my arms. "Please don't cry, what are you so worried about?"

"I don't know. It's the pregnancy just ignore me," I said wiping my eyes. Rosalie and Alice sat there quietly as we waited for Emmett and Esme to come in with the food. When they did they noticed the silence but said nothing of it. Emmett was kind enough to serve us, being the huge gentlemen that he is.

"Thank you," I said but my voice cracked and before I knew it I was crying. "God I'm such a baby."

"You're pregnant Bella, I was like that too, just ask Carlisle," Esme said from across the table. "Speaking of Carlisle I think he's home so I'm going to join him," she said getting up with her soup bowl in her hand. "Emmett can you join us?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said looking over at us three girls on the edge of the table. "Rose I'll be with them and then I'll be upstairs sweetie."

"Thank you love," Rose answered back. Esme and Emmett departed and both Rosalie and Alice pushed their bowls aside and then looked over at me simultaneously.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"Nothing we just want you to talk Bella, we want to give you this time to speak your mind, you heart," Alice said reaching over to grab my hand.

"I don't know what to say," I answered honestly. I knew that if there were two people on this world that I could talk to it would be these beautiful girls by my side. They knew me better then I knew myself.

"So Edward helped you out this morning?" Alice questioned. I instantly perked up at the mere mention of his name. "Look what he does to you," she added.

"What?" I asked.

"All I had to do was say his name and you bounced right back, you're in love."

"I am not in love Alice," I argued back.

"You will be," she answered.

"There's something there ok," I answered. "Something I've never felt before and when we touch it's magnified."

"When you touch?" Rosalie asked provocatively.

"Not like that, a simple hand shake, a hug, stuff like that. I can't get enough of it and I feel butterflies when I'm with him. And then there's the stares, and fierce look in his eyes when he watches me or when I look over at him." I paused smiling. "Is it wrong?"

"Wrong?" Rosalie asked. "Bella of course not, there's nothing wrong with feeling this way. Have you told him?"

"Of course not!"

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because I want to take this slow, I want to make sure it's real and not the pregnancy or a want to be with someone because I lost someone else. He too lost someone. Plus, I come with baggage guys," I answered.

"That child is not baggage and if a man truly loves you he would love your child too."

God they sounded just like Edward.

"Oh shit," Alice blurted out. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small black phone. "Hello?" she answered. "Edward I forgot, ok hold on." She handed me the phone. "This is for you, I added you to our phone plan, its Edward. He's speed dial number 2, Rose let's go check on Emmett?" They both grabbed their soups.

"Be honest with yourself and with him, honesty will take you a long way," Rosalie said as she followed Alice out the room leaving me alone with a phone, with Edward.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Finally that Alice," Edward chuckled nervously. "I'm just calling to see how you were doing." He thought of me…

"I'm better now."

What the hell am I talking about? God, I'm going to go crazy and it's his fault.

"Now?" he asked worried. "What happened?" he sounded worried.

"Honestly?" I asked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm your… friend remember?" he asked.

Here goes nothing…

"I'm better now because I'm speaking with you. I miss you," I answered. I banged my head against the table as I waited the longest two seconds of my life. How could I miss him so much…

"I miss you too."

* * *

**N/A: **

**So please review, let me know what you think…. =D**

**Reviews = Motivation**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**A HUGE thank you to those who have reviewed my chapters. To those who have added me to their alerts or favorites~ you all rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. She's the cool one with the great vampire dreams!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_"My folly grows inside of me..._

_Well, the egg man fell down off his shelf..._

_This will lead to hush and rock in a nursery for _

_the kicking one inside of me..._

_Eat for two, walk for two, breathe for two now..._

_Five months, how it grows..."_

_(10,000 Maniacs - Eat for Two)_

**Bella's Point of View**

Four more days and Thanksgiving will be here, just four more days and I'll see him…

"Bella, are you there?" Edward asked. I held my celled phone closer to my ear as I looked out the car window.

"Yeah I'm here," I said breathlessly.

"No you're not," Alice laughed as she sped down the road. Rosalie was sitting next to her and she too chuckled.

"What did Alice say?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Lost in Edward land," Rosalie whispered and I leaned over and slapped her arm.

"So where are you going?" he asked.

"Believe it or not I'm on my way to see your father, officially… you know," I staggered.

"Really?" he sound excited.

"Yeah, Alice and Rose are dying to know what I'm having so they dragged me out of the house. Not to mention your mother, and well your father is still being the professional medical advisor that he is. He said I had to go in and see him as soon as possible."

"You'll be fine Bella, and you'll be happy to know what you're having."

"I guess so Edward."

"Ohhh Edward," Alice cooed. I punched the back of her seat and mouthed 'knock it off.'

"Will you call me tonight and give me the news?" he asked.

"Would you like me too?"

"Very much."

"Fine, what time do you get out?" I asked. But I already knew he would be out by ten.

"Ten."

"I'll talk to you then."

"Good luck."

"Bye Edward."

"Take care precious."

I closed my eyes as I ended the call and melted into my seat. The things Edward said would seriously sweep me off my feet. He was so kind, gentle and caring and did I even deserve it?

"Oh god, what did he say?" Rosalie asked. I snapped my eyes open and found her turned in her seat facing me as Alice looked every now and then through the rear view mirror.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Nothing made you get all mushy?" Rosalie laughed. I crossed my arms over my stomach and huffed. My lower lip found its way between my lips as I tried not to laugh.

"She's breaking," Alice said.

"I know, she's almost there," Rosalie said. I wanted to laugh and cry all at once.

"He called me precious and he wants to know the baby's gender!" I blurted out as my arms flew up. They chuckled. "I hate you both!"

"He's crazy about you," Alice smiled.

"Don't start Alice," I begged.

"Ok fine, so what do you think you're having?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

"I think it's a boy," Rose answered.

"I think it's a girl," Alice shared.

"Well we shall see," I answered as we pulled up to the medical clinic where Carlisle worked.

Alice helped me get out of the car while Rosalie went ahead to check me in. I knew we would be able to find out if the baby was a girl or a boy today but all I cared about was making sure I had a healthy baby growing inside of me. The rest was just extra.

The lobby wasn't packed, in fact there was just one other lady there beside myself, Alice and Rosalie. We took our seats and waited anxiously to be called. I placed my hands over my belly and smiled as I felt the baby move, more active then ever.

Every time the baby moved I thought of Edward and how we experienced the first move together. Sometimes thoughts of Jacob would creep in and they made me miss him so much. It should be him here with me today; watching and seeing me grow with his child. God, I could only imagine how he would react to my moving belly. Yet, I'm thankful in a way that I could have such great support from my friends. That even though Jacob isn't here, I didn't feel alone.

"Don't cry," Rosalie said pulling me close to her as she rested her head on my shoulder. "I know this must be hard, but you can do it Bella, and we are here for you."

"I know," I whispered.

"Isabella Swan," the nurse called.

"That's us," Alice jumped out of her seat pulling me with her. I laughed.

"Jessica?" I asked shaking the nurse's hand. I knew her, way back in high school. She still looked the same with her long brown curly hair, big nosy eyes and a snobby lip.

"Bella, wow," she said letting go of my hand as she look at my belly. "I'm so sorry," she said with not a bit of sincerity in her voice.

"Don't be," I answered.

"Let's get this going," Rosalie hissed over my shoulder.

"Right, follow me," Jessica said. We followed her into a patient room and both Rosalie and Alice took a seat in the two chairs against the wall.

"Let's get your weight," Jessica said as she pointed over to the scale. I swallowed hard and stepped up on the scale. Jessica moved the weights back and forth until the beam was balanced.

"135, that's great Bella you've only gained five pounds."

"Jessica," I answered. "That's a lot and to just think that I still have a few more months to go."

"It's ok Bella, you look beautiful," Alice said smiling over at me.

"Alright, let's get you in the bed," Jessica said as she actually helped me down the scale and up to the bed. She opened the file in her hand and wrote in my weight. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel great. The morning sickness passed a few weeks ago and I'm not getting headaches anymore."

"Were you seeing another doctor before?" she asked writing in my file.

"No." She looked up at me with surprise.

"Figures," she muttered.

"There's no need for your stupidity Jessica. If you have something to say just say it or do your job and get out of here," Rosalie said.

"I apologize, it's just you lost your husband and now you have this constant reminder of him, it must be hard," Jessica answered looking at me.

"I'm actually ok with everything. Yes it was hard and part of the reason I never saw a doctor before was because I was in denial of being pregnant, but things are different now," I answered honestly without looking at Alice or Rosalie. They knew what was different now and if I have to bet, I bet they were smiling like cats on crack over at me.

"Well I wish you the best with everything, Dr. Cullen will be in soon to see you."

"Thank you," I said as she excused herself from the room.

"What a bitch," Rosalie hissed.

"Rose, don't be like that. It's expected, the pity, the questions, everything," I told her.

"I don't care, she didn't need to treat you that way."

"Shh, it's ok," Alice laughed pulling Rose into her arms. I chuckled as I thought about how great my friends were and how much they meant to me, and vice versa. I wouldn't be here without them that's for sure.

"Well it's about time," Carlisle said as he came into the room. Behind him he dragged a cart with a monitoring system and a bunch of cords. I suddenly found myself nervous. This is it…

"Well Alice and Rose dragged me here today," I answered as he began connecting the monitoring system to the screen up on the room's wall.

"That's because they care a lot about you and that baby," he said pointing at my belly.

"That's right," Alice chirped.

"Well," he said as he connected the last cord and sat in a seat across from me. "I know it's been a while since you were last here, and on very happy terms. A lot has changed and a lot has happened. I want to apologize for not meeting with you sooner but as you can see I've been very busy here at the clinic the past week."

"It's ok Carlisle; I wasn't in a rush to come in anyway."

"And that's why I want to apologize. As a medical provider and as your doctor I should have stressed it more that it was important for you to come in and get a check up. But none the less you're here now so how about we get started?"

I nodded my head and the exam began.

He checked my file for my weight and agreed with Jessica that I was doing great on that front. He took my temperature and said that it was normal for me to have high temps since I was pregnant. He checked my blood pressure and then my sugar level and everything came out clear.

He asked me to undress as he left the room for a moment. With the help of my friends I quickly undressed and put on the light blue cover up. I sat nervously as he came back in and had me lie on my back. I brought my hands over to my face a he helped me open my legs so that he could better get to my lady parts.

"I'm just going to do a quick internal, and it may be a little uncomfortable but it's just for a second," he told me.

I hissed when the cold metal prong touched my exposed skin but Dr. Cullen was quick and before I knew it he was helping me to sit up in the bed.

"Well that part is done, I'll step out and give a moment to get dressed ok," he said taking off his gloves and leaving the room.

"Well, that was interesting to say the least," Alice giggled as she helped me off the bed. "You let Edward's father see the goods before he could!"

"Alice, please," Rosalie answered embarrassed. "That's my father." I was laughing so hard I thought I would pee myself.

"It's not the first time guys, remember I needed him to get pregnant," I told them as they helped me get my jeans on.

"That sounded wrong in so many ways," Rosalie laughed. "Should I warned my mother that this child might be my fathers?" she laughed. I laughed harder.

"Stop I'm going to pee myself cut it out!" Alice handed me my shirt and I quickly put it on as Carlisle came back into the room.

"I don't even want to know," he said once he saw the look on our faces. "Come on Bella I need you up here for the next part," he said giving me his hand so that I could sit on the bed. "Lie back and pull your shirt up," he said.

"Oh god," Rosalie muttered. Alice laughed making me giggle.

"This will be cold," he warned as he spread a jelly over my stomach. "I'm going to run this scanner over your stomach and the images will be up there on the screen."

Alice and Rosalie kept their eyes intently up on the screen waiting for the first glimpse of the baby. When Alice's eyes almost popped out of her head I turned and sure enough there was a nugget on the screen. Only this nugget looked more like a baby.

My eyes became teary within seconds.

"There's our baby," Dr. Cullen said as we all looked up at the screen. It was beautiful even in its small size. To know that this human being was inside of me. Alice handed me a tissue and I dried my eyes. Dr. Cullen too was drying his and I wondered why he was crying.

"I'll um, have Jessica print you a few pictures," he said turning up the volume on the monitored. A loud thump could be heard but if one listened closely it wasn't just one thump, it was many of them.

"The heart beat?" I questioned. Dr. Cullen nodded his head.

"Oh Bella this is so beautiful," Rosalie said.

Just as I turned to her there was a pause in the heart beat. Maybe no one else would have caught it but I did.

"Carlisle," I said.

"I know," he answered worried. "I'll look into it. Don't worry about a thing," he said clasping my hand. I nodded my head.

"Do you want to know?"

"YES!" Rose and Alice yelled at the same time.

"Yes please," I answered still a little shaken by the baby's irregular heart beat. Carlisle began scanning my belly again up on the screen the baby appeared again.

"Well as you can see you are having a…." he held out.

"Come on dad, tell us!"

"Girl."

"Yes, I knew it!" Alice sang.

"Darn I owe Emmett money now, dad!" Rosalie complained. I laughed.

"Thank you Carlisle," I told him as I looked up at the screen to my little girl.

(Two hours later)

I found myself nervously standing outside the Cullen Estate. Rosalie and Alice had already entered the house with their perspective ultrasound picture that they had Carlisle print for them specifically.

I would be lying if I said I was fine because I wasn't. Something was wrong with my baby girl and I wanted to get to the bottom of it. I know Carlisle will do everything he can to figure out what's going on but it just makes me nervous. I just want everything to be ok.

"Come on!" Rosalie yelled from the front door. I chuckled as I walked into the house to two huge happy men.

"We knew it was a girl," Emmett beamed. "Rose owes me!" he laughed.

"Congratulations on the baby girl Bella," Jasper said as he gave me a light hug. Emmett hugged me too but he ended up crushing me.

"Can't breathe Emmett."

"Right, sorry Bells."

They disappeared into the house after their wives and I calmly made my way over to the kitchen for some cookies. I was starved.

"Girl huh?" Esme asked as soon as I walked in.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"That's great sweetie," she answered quietly. "If you're hungry there's chicken in the oven and some mashed potatoes on the stove, help yourself."

"Thank you Esme."

"Oh and Edward called for you."

"But it's only nine, he has another hour left," I blurted out. I instantly regretted it because it showed how well I knew his schedule. Esme's laugh caught me off guard.

"Well then he's either out early tonight, or he really wants to speak with you."

I nodded my head and she left. I served myself some dinner and ate alone. I could hear Rosalie and Alice in the dinning room making arrangements for a baby room and I quickly drowned them out. I wasn't ready for all of that.

I cleaned up after myself and said goodnight to everyone before making my way up to my room. I showered and put on some shorts and a tee-shirt and then I curled into my bed. Before I could pull my cell phone out it rang. For the first time tonight I realized I couldn't breathe. Things were getting out of hand.

"Edward."

"Bella." I found that I could breath again.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Better now."

"Me too..." and this is how it's been for days.

"It's a girl."

"Congratulations, are you happy?" he asked.

"Of course I am."

"You don't sound happy, what's going on?" he asked worried. how could he know?

"I'm worried Edward."

"About?"

"The baby, we heard the heart beat and something was wrong."

"I'm sure my father will look into it, you can't be stressing over it right now Bella. It isn't healthy for you or the baby."

"I wish you here," I told him. I wish he were here with me, to hold me to tell me everything would be ok.

"Me too sweet girl, me too."

It was quiet for a while, neither one of us wanting to speak.

"She's got a baby inside, and holds her belly tight, all through the night, just so she knows, she's sleeping so, safely to keep, her growing..." he sang into the phone. I closed my eyes as the peaceful melody filled me inside.

"Oh when she'll open her eyes, there'll be no surprise, she'll grow to be so beautifully just like her mother that's carrying..."

It was beautiful, every word that came from his mouth. Edward sang so beautifully.

"She's beauty, baby inside. She's loving, she's beauty, there is an angel growing peacefully... sweet Baby..."

I could feel my eyes feeling heavy, and the worries disappearing...

"Things will be hard at times, but I've learned to try, just listening, patiently... she'll grow to be so beautifully just like her mother that's carrying..."

And that's the last I remembered of today...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok well I was going for a short 1,000 word chapter to get you through until I can post the Thanksgiving chapter but look it hear... I just couldn't stop typing! **

**I truly hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it...**

**Please review if you have time =D**


End file.
